The invention relates to a motor chain saw comprising a guide bar and a saw chain circulating about the guide bar. The chain saw comprises a housing on which the guide bar is secured and a lateral panel arranged between the housing and the guide bar in the fastening area of the guide bar. The saw chain is driven by a drive pinion. The guide bar and the lateral panel are spaced at a distance relative to the drive pinion upstream and downstream of the drive pinion when viewed in the circulating direction of the saw chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,506 discloses a motor chain saw in which between guide bar and housing a lateral panel is arranged. This lateral panel extends at the level of the saw chain, i.e., above and below the guide bar, at a slant relative to the plane of the guide bar.